


Falling In Your Gravity

by carolinecrane



Series: Private Hudson [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homecoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Your Gravity

Will doesn’t see Finn again for almost six months. They spend the entire time trading emails -- and the occasional phone call -- back and forth, catching up on each other’s lives and rebuilding the relationship they had before Finn enlisted.

It doesn’t take long for Will to realize how much Finn’s changed, how different he is from the wide-eyed kid who left Ohio intent on proving something to himself and the rest of the world. He wanted to clear his dad’s name, sure, but he wanted to make something of himself, too, and Will can see that he’s done that.

He’s pretty sure Finn doesn’t see it yet, but that’s only because he’s so busy getting through each day that he hasn’t had time to step back and look at the big picture. Will still doesn’t really know what he goes through every day; Finn’s told him some of it, but he wonders sometimes about the parts Finn leaves out.

Maybe Finn just doesn’t want to worry him, or maybe he figures Will won’t understand. Either way, Will hates that Finn feels like he has to go through anything alone, no matter what he’s trying to prove to himself. He hopes that once they see each other again and talk things through, Finn will understand that he can talk to Will about whatever’s on his mind.

It's just before Thanksgiving when Finn calls to tell Will he’s coming home for Christmas. They still don’t talk about what’s going on with Finn, not really, but at least Will knows that he’ll be home soon and they’ll be able to talk face to face.

"You can pick me up from the bus station if you want," Finn says.

"Are you sure?"

"My mom won't care," Finn answers, which isn't exactly what Will meant, but he doesn't say so. Instead he writes down Finn's arrival information, then he makes Finn listen while he reads it back, just to make sure he's got it right.

There are still three weeks to get through before Finn comes home, and Will spends most of them trying to decide what he's going to say when he sees Finn again.

It's not that he doesn't know how he feels. He's known that almost from the moment Finn kissed him, but knowing how he feels hasn't helped him figure out what to do about it.

He knows what he _wants_ to do about it, and he's fairly sure he wouldn't get an argument from Finn. But he can't be sure Finn really knows what he's asking for, and until Will's sure of that, he's not planning to do anything at all.

Will’s nervous when he pulls up at the bus station, even though he knows he shouldn’t be. Because it’s just Finn; Finn who he’s emailed back and forth with at least twice a week for the past six months, Finn who he’s talked to on the phone enough times that he doesn’t assume it’s an emergency anymore when his phone rings before his alarm goes off. It’s the same Finn he’s known for years now, first as a student and then as a friend, and now...

But that’s the whole problem, because Will’s not sure what they are now, and until he figures that out, he has a feeling the butterflies in his stomach are going to be taking up permanent residence.

They certainly don’t settle down when he walks into the station in time to watch Finn swing his duffel up onto his shoulder. He’s always been strong, but nearly three years in the Army has changed him in ways Will never would have predicted, and he swallows hard before he crosses the station to stop in front of Finn.

It takes a second or two for Finn to notice him, but as soon as he does he drops his duffel again and pulls Will into a tight hug. Finn’s uniform is scratchy under his cheek, heat radiating off him and warming Will from his shoulders all the way to his knees.

“Thanks for coming,” he says, whispering the words near Will’s ear and sending a shiver down Will’s spine.

“Of course,” Will answers, his hands moving up and down Finn’s back. He’s aware of the other bus passengers staring as they walk past, but he’s not going to worry about it, not when it’s been months since he last touched Finn. Since he hugged Finn and sent him back to a war zone without knowing for sure if he’d come home again, and he never even told Finn how he felt about the possibility of them.

The thought makes him tighten his grip, just a little, and Finn presses his face into the side of Will’s neck and breathes in deep. For a second Will thinks Finn might kiss him right here in the middle of the bus station, but before he has a chance to panic Finn’s pulling away and reaching for his bag again.

“Are you hungry?” Will asks, mainly because he’s not really sure what happens now. 

Finn shakes his head, then he glances around as if he’s just noticing that they’re standing in a crowded bus station for the first time. “Is it cool if we just go someplace and talk?”

“Sure.” Will ignores the tight ball of tension curling in his stomach and reaches for his keys. He rests a hand on Finn’s shoulder to steer him out of the bus station. When they reach his car he lets go of Finn’s shoulder, then he unlocks the trunk and stands back to let Finn swing his duffel bag inside.

It shouldn’t feel so strange, being here with Finn. They’re still friends, after all, no matter what else happens, and giving Finn a ride home from the bus station is one of those things Will would do for him without question. But somehow over the course of the last few months they’ve become...well, Will’s still not sure what, exactly, but he’s just as determined as Finn to figure it out.

Will slides behind the steering wheel and watches Finn climb into the passenger seat, all broad shoulders and long legs filling up the space until Will imagines he can feel the heat radiating off Finn. He reaches over and rests a hand on Finn’s arm, squeezing until Finn looks over at him.

“I’m glad you’re home.”

For a long time Finn just looks at him, and Will holds his breath while he waits for the moment when Finn leans across the seat and kisses him again. Only it never comes, and finally Finn just nods and settles back in the passenger seat. Will pulls his hand away from Finn’s arm slowly, then he starts the ignition and pulls out of the parking lot.

They’re halfway to Will’s neighborhood when Finn turns to look at him again, fingers drumming on his thigh as though maybe he’s a little nervous too. “Are we going to your place?”

“We can,” Will says, because the truth is that’s exactly where he’s headed, but he hasn’t really thought it out. He expected Finn to be hungry, or at least pretend so they could go to a restaurant. Not that Will really wants to have this conversation in front of an audience, but he doesn’t want Finn to feel pressured, either. “It’s certainly private. But if you’d rather go get some coffee or...”

“Your place is good,” Finn interrupts, and the way he says it makes Will’s stomach tilt. He nods and tightens his grip on the steering wheel, focusing his attention on the road so he doesn’t kill them both before they can talk about what’s happening here.

It feels like forever before he finally pulls into his apartment complex, and when Will finds a parking spot and shuts off the engine to find Finn watching him again, he wishes he’d just driven to a restaurant anyway. It’s too late now, though, so he just opens the door and climbs out of the car.

“You moved,” Finn says as he follows Will up the stairs to his apartment. 

“After Emma left. I thought it was time for a fresh start.”

Finn nods as though it makes perfect sense, and for some reason knowing he understands makes Will feel a little better. Then again, Finn knows him better than most of the people in his life, so it’s no surprise that he’d understand exactly what Will’s trying to say.

He flips on the lights and locks the door behind them before he takes Finn’s heavy Army-issue coat, hanging it next to his own wool overcoat on the hook by the door. He hasn’t bothered to decorate for Christmas since he found himself single again, but now that Finn’s here he sort of wishes he’d made the effort. Finn didn’t even get a Christmas last year, and now that he’s home he deserves all the traditions he missed while he was away.

“I haven’t really had a chance to think about the holidays,” he says, flashing an apologetic smile when Finn turns to look at him. “Though I’m sure your mom will make up for it when you go home.”

“You should come for Christmas dinner. I mean, if you don’t have something better to do.”

The truth is that he doesn’t have plans for Christmas. Now that his dad’s retired his parents have taken to cruising every year, and since he and Emma called off their engagement, he’s mostly just tried to ignore the holidays. The thought of spending Christmas with Finn and his family...well, it’s a little strange, but he can’t help wanting to spend as much time as possible with Finn while he’s home.

“Finn,” he says, taking a few steps forward to rest a hand on Finn’s shoulder, “there’s nothing I’d rather do than spend time with you.”

“You can have as much time as you want. At least for the next couple weeks. After that the Army owns me again.”

Will can see the nervous tension in his smile, but he edges a little closer anyway, and when his hands land on Will’s hips, Will doesn’t try to pull away. Instead he reaches up to rest his free hand on the side of Finn’s neck, thumb moving in little circles on the soft skin just below his ear.

When Finn leans in Will tilts his face up, but instead of pressing their lips together, Finn rests his forehead against Will’s. His hand leaves Will’s hip to curve around the back of his neck, warm and solid and just _holding_ Will there, as though he’s waiting for Will to make the next move.

“You’re really sure about this?”

Finn’s laugh is warm against his mouth, his hands steady and solid and Will can’t remember anymore how he found the strength to push Finn away all those months ago. 

“It’s pretty much the only thing I’ve been sure about for a long time.”

“Finn,” Will says, and he means to ask why, or maybe just if Finn’s _sure_ he’s sure. Instead he finds himself pushing forward, fingers curled around Finn’s cheek and tilting his head just so to press their lips together.

The hand still resting on his hip slides around to his back, then Finn’s arm is wrapped around his waist and pulling Will flush against him. His lips part under Will’s, and the sound that escapes him is enough like surprise to make Will regret not being upfront about how he feels. The thought of Finn all alone halfway around the world, questioning everything about his future and not even knowing where he stands with Will makes him wish they’d talked all this out before Finn left.

There’s nothing he can do to change the way Finn left last time, but Will can make sure he knows what he has to come home to. He presses himself against Finn from his chest all the way to his knees, kissing him the way he wishes he had the first time Finn gave him the chance.

“I missed you so much,” Finn says, murmuring the words into Will’s hair as he kisses his way down Finn’s neck. “I thought about you all the time.”

“I’m sorry,” Will answers, then he pulls away from where he’s been exploring the strip of skin exposed by the collar of Finn’s uniform. “I shouldn’t have let you leave the way you did.”

Finn shakes his head, fingers sliding through Will’s hair and stroking along his cheek as though he’s committing the moment to memory. It’s the same way Finn looked at him the last time they saw each other, as though he’s not entirely certain if he’ll ever see Will again.

“It’s okay. I mean, yeah, it kind of sucked, not knowing what I was coming back to, but I know I sort of sprang the idea on you and then bailed.”

“I don’t think it counts as bailing when you’re reporting for duty,” Will says, smiling at Finn’s soft huff of laughter. He presses forward for another kiss, lips just brushing Finn’s before he pulls back again. “You know I’ll always be here for you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Finn’s hand is still settled at the base of his neck, sort of kneading the muscles at the top of Will’s spine. He leans into the touch, letting his eyes slide closed and his forehead rest against Finn’s shoulder. “Even when we weren’t talking, I knew I could call or stop by or whatever and you’d be happy to see me.”

“So why didn’t you?”

For a few seconds Finn doesn’t answer, but his hand leaves Will’s neck to slide down his back, pulling Will even closer, and Will tightens his own grip in response. “I guess I didn’t always think I deserved it.”

“You deserve it, Finn,” Will says, lifting his head to meet Finn’s gaze. “You deserve everything you want.”

When Finn kisses him this time it’s hard and sudden and almost desperate. His fingers curl in the fabric of Will’s shirt, holding on so tight Will wonders if he’s ever planning to let go. Not that Will wants him to; if it was up to him, Finn would stay right here where he’s safe from gunfire and explosives and his own self-doubt. But it’s not up to Will, and he knows it’s important to Finn to finish what he started, no matter how dangerous it is.

“When are your parents expecting you?” Will asks, panting the words against Finn’s mouth before he kisses him again.

“I told my mom I wasn’t getting in until tomorrow,” Finn answers. His hands slide down Will’s back as he speaks, and when they find the waistband of Will’s shirt they push up under it until they’re sliding along bare skin. “And I told her you were picking me up, so we don’t have to show up until dinner.”

It takes a second or two for Finn’s words to sink in. In Will’s defense, Finn’s hands are still moving under his shirt, distracting him in all the right ways. He reaches behind him and grips Finn’s hands, easing them away from his back to grip them between their chests.

“We don’t have to rush into anything here, Finn.”

“You’re not rushing me, it’s not like...wait, you’re not saying _you_ haven’t, are you? I thought for sure you and that Bryan Ryan guy hooked up, at least.”

“Why would you think...never mind,” Will says, shaking his head and gripping Finn’s hands a little harder. He doesn’t ask why Finn thinks he slept with Bryan, and he doesn’t ask who Finn’s been sleeping with, either, because he’s not sure he wants to know. “It’s not that I don’t want you, Finn. Of course I do. But you’re leaving again in two weeks, and when you do finally finish your commitment to the Army, you’ve got college ahead of you. I’m just not sure where this fits into all that. I just don’t want you to feel...obligated.”

“Are you kidding? You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. You’re the only one who stuck by me. You think I’m going to forget that just because I take a few classes?”

And the thing is, he didn’t stick by Finn, not really. He let Finn disappear from his life exactly the same way all his other friends did, and if he hadn’t stumbled across Finn in that bar they wouldn’t be here right now. But he’s got Finn back, whether by fate or pure chance, and he’s not going to let Finn go again if he can help it.

“That’s not what I meant.” He pauses, then he lets out a deep breath and lifts their hands to press a kiss to Finn’s knuckles. “I was so worried, the whole time you were gone. I was afraid I’d never have the chance to show you how I feel.”

When Finn surges forward to kiss him this time, Will doesn’t try to stop him. Instead he slides a hand into Finn’s hair to grip hard, holding him in place and doing his best to fit six months’ worth of worry and need and _love_ into a single kiss. He doesn’t say the word, but he knows he doesn’t have to. He’s always loved Finn, just like Finn’s always loved him. It’s just...more now, and he’s not going to let it go just because he’s afraid of what could happen.

“I’m not gonna promise that nothing bad will happen,” Finn says, murmuring the words against Will’s mouth. Will nods, because he knows Finn can’t promise him that, and even if he did, it would just be wishful thinking. “But if I do make it home in one piece, I know I’ll still want this.”

“Finn,” Will says, breathing the name into another kiss. Softer this time, slow and deep and full of promise, and when they come up for air they’re both breathing heavy.

“You said you’d always be there for me,” Finn reminds him, hands under Will’s shirt again, and this time Will doesn’t pull them away.

“And I meant it.”

“So...be there.” Finn’s hands slide a little further up his back as he speaks, tugging Will closer until they’re pressed together from their foreheads to their knees. He wants to laugh, because of all the situations he ever thought he’d find himself in, this is the last one he would have predicted, but the sound gets stuck in his throat when Finn leans in and opens his mouth against the skin just below Will’s ear.

“Please,” Finn whispers, voice hoarse and he’s _begging_ , as though there’s any chance Will’s going to tell him no.

He turns until his lips brush the corner of Finn’s mouth, then the side of Finn’s jaw. His hands curve around Finn's jaw to hold him in place while he feathers soft kisses across Finn's lips and his eyelids and the spot where Will's thumbs are stroking softly along his cheeks. 

"Will, I..." Finn murmurs, his voice breaking a little, and Will's throat closes up at the sound. He nods even though Finn hasn't said anything, then reaches for Finn's hand to pull him down the hall to the bedroom.

When they get there Finn tugs his hand free, and for a second Will expects him to take it all back. Instead he reaches up to unbutton his uniform shirt, folding it carefully before he sits on the edge of the bed to unlace his boots.

For a few moments Will just stands in the doorway and watches, admiring the efficiency of Finn’s fingers as they work his boots open in a routine he’s obviously been through hundreds of times before. Will imagines him in his barracks at the end of a long day, worn out and possibly scared and finding comfort in the routine of undressing.

When Finn pulls the second one off and sets it down next to the bed he looks up at Will, two bright red spots blooming in his cheeks when he catches Will looking. He’s beautiful like that, in his socks and an Army green undershirt and his uniform pants, but Will has a feeling he has no idea just how beautiful he is. 

When he stands up and reaches for the zipper on his pants Will starts moving, crossing the room to stop in front of Finn. He watches while Finn slides his pants off and folds them too, and once Finn’s down to his socks and his undershirt and a pair of boxers, Will tugs his own shirt over his head and tosses it in the direction of Finn’s neat pile of clothes.

Finn laughs, chasing a little of the tension out of the air, then he reaches out to hook his fingers in the loops of Will’s jeans and drag him forward. “They sprang a lot of surprise inspections on us during Basic. I guess it just got to be a habit.”

“I’m usually pretty neat myself,” Will says, sliding his arms around Finn’s waist to flatten his hands against Finn’s back, “but you’re very distracting.”

He tilts his face up to kiss Finn again, lips parting on a sigh and his fingers curling in the fabric of Finn’s undershirt. Finn’s hands slide between them to tug Will’s jeans open, fumbling with the zipper for a few seconds before he finally gets it down. When Finn hooks his thumbs in the sides of his jeans Will pulls back far enough to murmur, "Shoes."

Finn laughs again and lets go of Will long enough to let him kick off his shoes and socks, stumbling a little in his rush to get out of them as fast as possible. When he looks up again Finn’s sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows resting on his thighs and watching as though he’s been waiting for this moment for a long time.

It strikes him suddenly how strange it is to be standing in front of Finn in nothing but a pair of jeans, but before he has a chance to panic about it, Finn reaches out and wraps a hand around his hip. He eases Will forward until he’s standing between Finn’s thighs, and when Finn eases his jeans down this time, Will doesn’t stop him.

When they reach the floor he steps out of them, kicking them toward the pile of clothes next to the bed before he turns back to Finn. Strong hands land on the back of his thighs, thumbs stroking along the fine hairs on his legs and sending shivers up his spine. Will reaches out to cup Finn’s chin with one hand, tracing the line of his jaw and then the swell of his lip until Finn’s mouth opens to let him in.

He sucks the tip of Will’s thumb between his teeth, tongue sliding along his skin and making Will’s cock ache with the need to be touched. Finn’s hands slide up his thighs to curve around his ass, and it’s all Will can do not to push him back onto the bed and just...take. But he wants this to be about what Finn wants, no matter what that is, so instead of pushing for more, Will stands between his thighs and waits for Finn to make the next move.

His thumb slides out from between Finn’s lips, then Finn’s leaning forward to open his mouth against Will’s abdomen, just below his belly button. Will sucks in a sharp breath and slides his hand into Finn’s hair, fingers tightening for a second before he remembers himself and relaxes his grip. But Finn doesn’t seem to mind; he just opens his mouth against Will’s skin and slides his tongue from Will’s belly button all the way to the top of his boxer briefs.

He holds his breath while he waits for Finn to continue further down, but instead of dragging his tongue along the outline of Will’s cock, Finn rests his forehead against Will’s stomach and lets out a shaky breath. “I didn’t think you’d ever want me.”

“Finn,” Will says, fingers stroking through Finn’s hair until he looks up at Will. “I never let myself consider it. I couldn’t.”

Finn nods and presses a kiss to Will’s hip bone this time. His thumbs slide past the waistband of Will’s underwear, dragging them down his hips until Will’s cock springs free. He lets Finn push the fabric down his thighs, and when his underwear reach his calves he kicks them off to join the pile of clothes on the floor.

When he looks up again Finn’s watching him, eyes dark and his lips parted just a little, and Will swallows a groan and leans in to press their lips together. His hands land on Finn’s shoulders, tracing the hard lines of muscle under soft cotton while he slowly pushes Finn backwards onto the bed. 

He lets Finn pull him down onto the mattress to stretch out next to him, one leg pressed between Finn’s thighs and his hand pushing up under Finn’s shirt. He pushes his tongue past Finn’s teeth, swallowing Finn’s groan as Will rocks against him.

A hand curves around his ass to pull him closer, Finn’s other hand splayed on his back as though he can’t get close enough. He rocks up against Will, the fabric of his boxers dragging against Will’s cock and it’s too much, he’s way too sensitive already, because he’s been thinking about this moment for months and trying not to think about it for even longer.

Finn’s skin is hot against his palm, his undershirt bunched up around his chest and Will wishes he’d taken the time to get it off before he pinned Finn to the mattress. Then again, he likes the way Finn looks in his boxers and undershirt, socks still on and his skin flushed where his shirt’s riding up, as though he’s too turned on to take the time to get out of his clothes.

The Finn who hugged him goodbye and went off to clear his father’s name was sweet and wide-eyed and still a little naive, but this Finn...this Finn is strong and sure and unafraid to take what he wants. The fact that he wants _Will_ still seems a little hard to believe, but it’s Will’s name Finn’s whispering against his lips, and it’s Will’s body he’s touching, hands moving restlessly over Will’s skin as though Finn wants to claim every part of him.

A soothing noise escapes Will’s throat, then his hand catches Finn’s and slides their fingers together, squeezing a little as he kisses his way down Finn’s neck. When he reaches the edge of Finn’s collar he pulls back, fingers sliding under the fabric to trace Finn’s collar bone.

“You’re a little overdressed.”

Finn grins at that, then he lets go of Will and sits up. He tugs his undershirt off to reveal flushed skin and a silver chain hanging around his neck, his dog tags resting just over his heart. Will reaches out to run his fingers over the metal, flipping them over to see Finn’s name embossed in the surface.

He tries not to think about the reason Finn’s wearing them, tries not to imagine a day when someone might need that little piece of metal to identify who Finn was. His stomach dips at the thought and he lets go of them, and when Finn pulls them over his head to set them on Will’s nightstand, he doesn’t argue.

Instead he curls his hand around Finn’s jaw and leans in, kissing him long and slow and thorough, just to remind himself that Finn’s fine, that he’s here and Will’s got two whole weeks before he has to start worrying again. Except that’s no time at all, not when there’s so much they haven’t done yet. They’ve barely even started, and the thought of letting Finn go again for who knows how long leaves a hollow feeling in the pit of Will’s stomach.

“What?” Finn says, pulling back to look at him, and Will realizes how tight he’s holding on.

He shakes his head and loosens his grip, then he lets out a soft laugh and brushes another kiss against the corner of Finn’s mouth. “I’m sorry. I suppose I was just realizing how difficult it’s going to be to let you go again.”

“Don’t think about it now,” Finn says, breathless and determined, then he’s pushing Will back onto the mattress to straddle his hips. “Just...don’t, okay?”

Will barely has time to nod before Finn’s kissing him again, arms braced on the mattress on either side of his shoulders and his cock grinding down against Will’s. He slides his hands up Finn’s back, then down again to dip below the waistband of his boxers. Finn moans and thrusts forward again, and it’s a frustrating sort of tease, but Will doesn’t really mind. He never wants this to end, because as soon as it does they have to think about the reality that Finn can’t stay forever.

But he promised Finn he wouldn’t think about it, at least not now, so Will pushes the thought as far back in his mind as he can and focuses on the fact that Finn _is_ here now. His mouth is here, pressed against Will’s and kissing him like he needs Will to breathe. And his arms are here, taut muscles flexing under Will’s hands when he runs them over Finn’s biceps. His voice and his brain and his heart are here, and even when Finn has to go back, Will suspects that’s one thing that he’ll get to keep.

As soon as he thinks it Finn pulls back to look at him, bottom lip caught between his teeth and Will can’t decide whether he wants to ease it free or drag Finn forward and kiss him again. Before he makes up his mind he notices a mark on Finn’s arm, and Will pushes up on his elbows to get a good look at what turns out to be a tattoo.

“What’s this?” he says, reaching out with one hand to run his fingers over a thin black mark circling Finn’s bicep. There are a pair of dog tags at the center of the circle, and the words ‘some gave all’ in script below the dog tags.

“Oh,” Finn says, glancing down at Will’s fingers on his skin as though he’s forgotten that he acquired a _tattoo_ sometime in the last three years. “The whole unit got them, after some of our guys got shot. Some people just got the words, but some of us went with the dog tags too. Kind of like a tribute, you know?”

Will nods, fingers still tracing the black ink under Finn’s skin.

“You don’t hate tattoos or something, do you?” Finn asks, as though he’s actually worried about it. 

The truth is that Will’s never had any feelings about tattoos one way or the other, but now that he’s seen Finn’s, he doesn’t mind it. It’s a little morbid, maybe, but he understands the sentiment. He understands the sense of community that led Finn’s unit to get the same tattoo, and he can see why it’s important to Finn that he accepts it.

“No, I…actually, I think I like it.”

“Yeah?”

Will nods and stretches up to press a kiss to Finn’s bicep just above the tattoo, then another at the top of Finn’s shoulder. He pulls Finn toward him and rolls until they’re on their sides, then he reaches for Finn’s boxers and slides them down his hips. Finn lifts up far enough to help Will get them off the rest of the way, then he tugs his socks off and tosses them on the floor next to the bed.

As soon as he’s done he turns back to Will, lets Will pull him close again and press their mouths together for a slow kiss. Finn sighs into his mouth and slides a hand between them, thumb sliding over the head of Will’s cock and dragging a moan out of him.

“Finn,” Will whispers, pressing his forehead against Finn’s shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut to keep himself from losing control long before he’s ready.

Finn’s grip tightens a little, lips brushing the side of Will’s neck as he drags his thumb across the tip of Will’s cock again. He murmurs something against Will’s skin, but when Will lifts his head to ask what Finn said, Finn surges forward and kisses him hard.

“You’re so hot,” Finn says, breathing the words against his mouth. “I always thought so, even back before I knew I wanted you.”

Will smiles against his mouth and kisses him again, soft this time, then he reaches between them and closes his own hand around Finn. It takes them a few tries to find a rhythm, but they get there eventually, bringing each other off with slow strokes while they trade deep, lazy kisses.

Finn comes with a groan against his mouth, and a few strokes later Will follows him over the edge. It’s not the most mind-blowing sex he’s ever had, but it’s Finn, so it doesn’t really matter. They’ve waited a long time for this, after all, and Will can wait a little longer for mind-blowing.

He kisses Finn one last time, then he pulls back to stroke his thumb along Finn’s bottom lip. “I’m really glad you’re home.”

Finn makes a little humming noise that sends warmth pooling in Will’s stomach, his arm tightening around Will’s waist. “Yeah, me too.”

Will closes his eyes and breathes in deep, floating on the feeling of Finn’s solid weight beside him and his fingers drawing little patterns in Will’s skin. He’s considering whether or not to drag Finn out of bed and into the shower or just stay right here for the rest of the day when Finn’s stomach growls, and Will laughs and opens his eyes again.

“Do you want some dinner? We can order in. Or we can go out, if you want. Is there something you’ve been craving while you’ve been away?”

“Actually the food over there’s pretty good,” Finn answers. “I mean, there’s a Burger King on base, and we get most of the usual stuff in the mess hall, so it’s not like they’re starving us or anything. But I guess…I mean, there is one thing we don’t have there.”

“What’s that?”

“Grilled cheese,” Finn says, and when Will laughs, Finn grins back at him. “I know it’s stupid, but it was the only thing I knew how to make back when it was just me and my mom, and I guess it’s kind of like a comfort thing or whatever.”

“It’s not stupid,” Will assures him, leaning in to brush a kiss across Finn’s lips. “I think I can come up with grilled cheese.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course, Finn,” Will says. “Whatever you want.”


End file.
